Monster
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: The monster of Masyaf has cost me so much and yet even now I can't help that deep down I love him, or a part of him that was forrgotten long ago. Malik has always loved Altair, but with events the way they are will they ever be the same? People change don't they? Can Malik come to terms with his losses and heart before it's too late? Or are they doomed to fail? Malik & Altair


A.N: Well although I myself have not beaten the game I've watched my sister, RougePup Play through and pick it clean to the last sync bar. No really, she picked the game apart and waited until she had all the Achievements before going to the next. She completed AC Two then skipped Brotherhood and Revelations and went straight to AC Three. So…. now that I've tattled, I know the tale. Altair is an arrogant fool, betrays all three tenements of the Creed, get's Kadar killed and Malik's arm copped off. Slowly Altair learns to calm his inner rage and arrogance and of his Master's treachery. He ends the insane jerk's madness and blah, blah. See? Okay now, Forgive me this idea came up while listening to Lady Gaga's 'Monster' and I couldn't resist writing it down. Now that bouncy ball moment is over…

Warnings: Swearing and hopefully good Lemon.

Disclaimer: I had no part in the production, creation, or distribution of this game; therefore I make no money of it or this fic.

Monster

Chapter 1: It Begins

"Safety and peace Malik." Altair murmured as he strides in, his hood masking most of his face, but I could see those damn eyes. They shone like burning coals and were beautiful amber that was like the eyes of eagles. To think I'd once sought out those very eyes, sought to have those eyes on only me. I remember a different man then, was he always like this waiting to strike like an eagle eyed viper? Or had he become this way over time? Not caring either way I turn my missing arm away from him and hiss a biting reply.

"Your presence denies me both." I bark glaring and resisting the instinct to cradle what's left of my left arm. Nothing, no response, I think a see a flash of regret and pain in the gold eyes but I brush the thought away, he was an arrogant fool, a novice nothing more, and everything less. Altair was dead to me, a monster that was destroying my mind after eating my heart.

"Where do I find him?" Altair replies his voice stone cold like it was under Jerusalem when he lost Kardar, and his arm. Again the urge to cover my missing limb hits me and again I refuse to show weakness to the bastard. I am an Assassin, I fear not even death, why be scared of an amber eyed man who is mortal as much as I am?

"You demand his location? Novice, I do not bow to you, find your own target as befits your rank." I growl, anger pulsing through me like fire, how dare this bastard. Demand his target's location! I am in all respects a higher rank than he even without my left arm.

"As you wish." Altair murmured back I see his jaw tense and wish him give me reason to unsheathe the blade hidden at my side. I glare at him, trying to convey as much of my ire toward him as possible though just that one look.

"It is, now get out of my bureau." I snap my voice still dripping the same amount of venom as when he walked in. I turn allowing a glimpse of my pinned up sleeve and missing arm. I hear a soft hitch in Altair's breath and whirl back to face him, my anger and pain surging at his incompetence.

"They amputated your arm?" Altair asks, almost seeming to himself, his voice being barely above a whisper. His eyes lose their guarded shield and I glimpse the emotions flashing through them, guilt, pain, I think I see a flicker of regret before his guard is back up and his head bows a little more obscuring his eyes.

"Of course you fool! You think I didn't defend my brother? I lost him and arm because of you, Novice, never forget that." I hiss at him one hand clutching the edge of my counter to resist the urge I have to attack him, the Master's favorite. Even after breaking every rule the entire Assassin Order must bow to.

"I'll leave you." Altair murmured his voice the same level as before the weak whisper gone. I feel pain radiate through me, I'd lost my brother mostly because of Altair, but had I myself been quicker, or more aware he'd be alive. I gasp in agony as my heart lurches as I hear an echo of that horrid day beneath Jerusalem.

~Beginning of flashback~

"Brother!" Kadar screamed trying desperately to fend of Robear, who had far more training and experience. I turned and tried to get between the blow and my brother but instead I saw exactly what that pig did. Kadar was on the ground and Robear was smiling standing over him with a victories smile on his lips and plunges his blade through Kadar's chest. I hear a choked cry from him and race over slashing with all my fury and drive him back.

"Br…th…" Kadar choughs and I shake my head in disbelief, my heart sinking like a brick. Kadar had blood pouring from his lips and the sword driven through his chest was right through his right lung. I sink to my knees the Templers circle us enjoying my obvious agony and my brother's death. I rest a hand on his check tears leaping to my eyes.

"Don't speak you'll waste energy, I'll get you out…" I trail off knowing this was a lie, Kadar would die any moment now, and he knew it. His eyes told me everything, his hand between us pushes a bundle into my hand and I realize why Robear had gone for him. He had the treasure; I lean down and kiss his forehead as his eyes fade into glassy orbs a single tear rolling over his blood soaked face.

I close his eyes and stand hiding the treasure in my pack that hangs on my hip. Blinking away the tears that blur my vision I glare at Robear who smiles at me in an arrogant and satisfied manner. I pick up Kadar's blades, all of them, his dagger and blade and strap the dagger to my hip and wield the sword standing over his body defensively, I don't know what to do, defend his corpse or run and come back later to bury him. Two blades in my hands, I was the King of Blades, I wanted blood.

"Do you fear us little Assassin?" Robear snickers, I switch back slicing two lower Templers necks before switching back and charging for Robear who stood in my way for the wall that would take me back the way we came. I put away the blades getting to the wall and jumping for the lip, when Robear who was letting me go realizes Kadar no longer has the treasure.

"After him!" Robear screams kicking my brother's body, I feel rage swim through me and I continue to bolt through the tunnel, regret filling me along with guilt and rage. Altair you fool! I'm screaming in my mind, I don't realize I'm wailing aloud as well as cursing Altair in every way I can think of.

Pain sears my left arm and I'm on the ground, burning agony ripping through me. When? I look to my left and another tunnel is there, a Templar grinning at his luck, feet were pounding in the distance and my instinct to fight kicks in hard. I leap up surprising the Templar that had gotten a lucky shot and stab him with a throwing blade in my right hand. I turn and run faster and this time without screaming my rage to the earth blocked sky.

I ran and ran, until I was out of the tunnels then I continued to run until I found a horse, getting on I galloped home, to Masyaf. An army of Templers a little ways behind me, I press my horse to go faster, I just have to get a little farther. My arm is killing me; pain keeps shooting through it each and every time my horse's hooves meet the ground. I felt like I would faint at any moment and the sight of Kadar' bloody face was fixed in my mind. If I was still alive then hell was beginning to look like a better destination. I jumped off the black stallion and ran through the gates calling for them to be shut, while I continued to run up the winding paths to the keep of Masyaf itself.

"The Templers have the treasure and Malik and Kadar are dead because of you!" I hear Al Mualim shout as I enter the main part of the Keep; I look up to see Altair look down away from the enraged face of our Master. I feel a sudden sorrow at seeing him, then my anger, hate and guilt slide back into place, he got Kadar killed.

"No not dead. At least I'm not." I hiss as I come into view of the Master and Altair, both looked stunned. Al Mualim recovers but Altair looks pale, paler than normal, he slowly looks at me, and I see his gaze drift and I realize he is staring at my left arm. The one the Templar had gotten a lucky shot at. His eyes widen in shock or horror I don't know, all I want to do is kill him for what he has done.

"Your brother?" Al Mualim asks almost instantly, not allowing me a moment to confirm what I had thought I'd seen in Altair's eyes. I cradle my bloody arm, and look down trying not to cry.

"Gone." I say my voice quavering but I suddenly straighten glaring Altair down, "I have what your favorite failed to find." I motion back and one of the scholars comes forward, holding the pillow that has the treasure nestled on top. I lean into a beam feeling light headed, "But that does not seem to be the only thing I've brought back with me." I hiss softly holding my arm gingerly as pain spikes through me again.

"We're under attack, Templars are attacking the village!" I hear another scholar cry as he runs up the steps to us, I sag and sigh, but before I can move I'm out cold. I don't understand the burrs that come next; I think I woke up during the amputation, but faint due to pain. When I fully wake up next I'm groggy and a throb is running through my left side.

"Wha-…"I murmur stopping short as I look to my left, my arm is gone, a stump is all that's left. I blink in shock and feel a new rage flare in me, Altair's arrogance had not only cost me my brother but my arm as well? Fate was cruel. The Master came and talked to me, telling of the battle that was going on and of their secret attack ready to be sprung any minute, he was waiting for the Assassins to retreat back to the keep. Then he had me recount the events beneath Jerusalem. Pain had laced my voice the end and the Master nodded his eyes cold and hard, even if one was blind.

"You can no longer serve as an Assassin, but there are other ways to serve the Brotherhood, and you are still skilled and in your prime. You are to become the new Dia of the Jerusalem Bureau." Al Mualim states sanding and walking away, and leaving me in a state of many conflicted emotions and a deep painful desolation.

~End Flashback~

"Are you well?" I hear Altair ask, and I think I heard him state such earlier, but as the flashes of memory end, I realize Altair is crouched in front of me, and I'm sitting on the floor curled into the wall. I glare at him, after everything could I not keep what little remained of my dignity? I stand and when Altair stands with me and takes a step back but still does not leave I snap.

"Be gone! Have you not taken enough from me!? Spare me what remains of my dignity and leave." I shout, my anger out weighing any emotion to the country. Altair looked shocked at my sudden switch in mood, and it only served to fuel my rage.

"I said leave, novice." I hiss backing him toward the wall, my fury wanting to explode in a flurry of violence. Altair backs down bowing his head in an attempt to placate me and I explode, leaping forward I grab the front hem of his robes and hoist him off the ground a few inches. I glare into his eyes wanting to gouge them out.

"I will leave put me down." Altair grumbles, I glare tightening my hold making it difficult for him to breath. A moment later I drop him turning my back to him enraged he'd seen my moment of weakness, but if I attack him I'll be at fault for attacking a brother. A worthless traitor, but a brother nonetheless.

I hear him walk out and get back to painting the map I had been, refusing to allow him to disturb my work. A few hours later, near sunset, he comes back having gathered his information. I let my distaste be known, not bothering to hide the disgust from my face and voice.

"I have gathered enough to kill him." Altair states keeping his eyes down and I feel a bit of my broken pride flare, he had no right to meet my gaze then a pang for wanting to see them hit me and I shake my head in astonishment. Why did I love those eyes!?

"It seems so… I'd rather you scrape together more, but it is enough for a feather. Now go and make this city safer." I grumble, not truly wanting to, I pull out a book containing a feather and slip it onto the desk. In all honesty I'd rather kill him, than kill his target, but Al Mualim's work was the work of the brotherhood. I glare after his retreating form until he walks out of the bureau into the courtyard to rest before his mission. I sit on my stool sighing as memories of long ago flood my mind.

Altair and I when we were younger, much younger, we had thought we had loved. We had been teenagers not knowing much in life, and we had fooled around on many occasions. Why did these memories plague me? It had been long ago now he was an arrogant fool and a betrayer and murderer.

I get back to my work realizing that my incense is running low and several other supplies are as well. I sigh in annoyance and quickly pull up my hood taking a quick check to see if I'd need much else, not seeing anything but a few ink colors and medical supplies I slip into the court yard seeing Altair still here enrages me, but night has fallen and I can't leave to run the errands so I lock the hatch, using the pole to lock the latch with ease. I had adapted to the one arm quickly, although sometimes it was hard not to notice the absence.

"Is something troubling you?" Altair asks and for a moment my guard is down, I'd thought he'd been asleep. I look at him in shock, it should be obvious, and I see him look away. I'm still in a numb state my anger not changing my words toward him, for a moment he's just a brother.

"My arm for one… My brother's death is another." I snap the last part not wanting pity and now that I've realized my guard is down I slam it back up and glare at the man who bows his head and leans back against the wall. I stalk back into the bureau hating myself for ever placing my trust in Altair. Maybe he wasn't the only fool here tonight, and I lay down contemplating if my love in my youth had been the sin that had taken my brother from me.

It is early when I wake I get up and slip on my new robes having my old assassin ones hidden under the bed, along with my hidden blade, neither of which Al Mualim knew I still had. I walk out to see a bundle on my desk with my name attached to it on a piece of parchment. I also notice the lattice pole placed neatly against the wall by the door to the court yard, slightly off place from where I'd last put it. Walking out into the court yard I look around but the lattice is closed and Altair is gone.

"What in the name of…" I trail off shaking my head as I turn and grab the pole unlocking and pushing the lattice out of the way incase any assassin needs to take shelter here. I go over to my desk and look at the bundle suspiciously. I place the pole behind the desk where I normally have it in the morning and search through the bundle on my desk. Inside the bundle there are several inks I had been low on as well as some of the mix of incense I like to burn together. Putting away the things left on the desk for me I find I'd only need a few relatively close items in order to fully restock.

Bells suddenly ring out and I run to the court yard free running up the wall to grab the lip and pull myself up. I kneel on the edge, looking over the roof tops just looking for a sign. I remember that Altair had gone to kill his target, and I just roll my eyes and go to jump back down when I see white robes on the roof. Altair had managed to get a templar to chase him, running up a wall he looks back down and jumps down landing on the startled templar's back and uses his hidden blade to end his life. I'm impressed for a few moments before it kicks in and I glare at the Assassin who ducks into a roof garden to avoid the few guards that had gotten up to follow him.

The guards raced off and Altair peeked out toward the retreating idiots. Slowly the Novice creeps out his eyes scanning the roof for enemies, but I duck lower hanging to hide as much of me as possible. The bells taper off and Altair get's out and runs for it. I jump down and quickly get back to work on the finishing touches of the map. I did not wish for to think he was forgiven and I was worried.

"Safety and peace brother." Altair says bowing his head slightly I see his eyes shine as he looks at the now empty space on my desk. I set the quill in the ink pot and look at him trying to be as cynical as I could be but it was hard after seeing him use his skills like that.

"Your target?" I ask immediately trying not to let him notice how off I am. He looks to the side and his hand produces the white feather, no longer white. I nod and he taps it onto my counter. I try to keep my anger riding high but it's hard I'm searching for excuses now.

"Dead." His low tenor brings back memories and I shake my head still hearing the soft ring of the bells though it seemed the search was tapering off.

"And drawn attention to yourself and our actions, the whole City knows. Be gone, Al Mualim is sure to have another task for his dog." I hiss turning away from him trying desperately not to let memories soften me to him. I hear him leave and relax finally having him out of my bureau not clouding my mind. It seemed stupidity was catchable…

A/N: Well first meeting I hope is okay, but come on I see Malik having more than a stick up his ass when he went on the defensive, his memory of his brother's death is still fresh and certain things trigger memories don't they? All I did was get it to happen. Review, don't, whatever you're going to do what you do cause I can't control your actions, and I'm not a Templar.


End file.
